Ah! My goddess! Naruto revolution
by M.E.V.A.'s fiction
Summary: Nie tak poważne jak się wydaje, jeżeli się wydaje. Parodia w 100 procentach! Enjoy! T za język, niektóre sceny i dla bezpieczeństwa :P UWAGA! W DALSZYCH CHAPTERACH SPOILERY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No to zaczynamy Prosimy nie zniechęcać się ;P A, właśnie, nie posiadamy Naruto, Władcy pierścieni i całej reszty. Naprawdę myśleliście, że posiadamy? ;) Reszta ważnych informacji na naszym profilu. Enjoy**

* * *

Long time ago in a galaxy far far away... ehkem... Była sobie osada wojowników ninja zwana Konoha-gakure. Jednak nasza opowieść zaczyna się w trochę innym miejscu. Tym miejscem jest siedziba organizacji zwanej Akatsuki. W tym momencie, Itachi i Kisame zastanawiają się, jak przechwycić Naruto i odebrać mu Kyuubi'ego... Z tym, że ściany mają uszy, a sufit oczy, więc informacje o planowanym zamachu na Blondyna od razu docierają do Ero-sennin'a, który przekazuje je Tsunade, ale o tym później...

- Itachi, może ty zaatakujesz go jakimś swoim kalejdoskopowym jutsu, a ja mu podpiłuję gardło?  
- Ty idioto, przecież mamy dostarczyć go żywego, bo trzeba z niego wyjąć Biju.  
- No to... eee... Ja go przytrzymam, ty uderzysz w splot nerwowy, straci przytomność na 10 min, a wtedy go zwiążemy, zakneblujemy i...  
- I chcesz to zrobić na głównej ulicy, czy w barze z ramenem? - zapytał z ironią Uchiha.  
- No to sam coś wymyśl!  
- Plan jest taki. Ty będziesz stał i mnie dopingował, a ja zrobię resztę.  
- Itachi, przecież mieliśmy to zrobić razem!  
- Ale przecież to idealny układ. Będziemy stale współpracować i żadna ryba nie będzie mi przeszkadzać w wykonywaniu misji.  
- Odezwał się klanobójca...  
- Co ty mi tu insynuujesz?!  
- Eh... nic...

Pozostawiając Aka kierujemy się do Konohy konkretnie do naszej Hokage, a może bardziej przed drzwi jej gabinetu czy skąd tam ona rozkazuje wszystkim.  
-Yo, Tsunadee!!!-wrzasnął Jiraya wywarzając drzwi  
odpowiada mu chrapanie spod kupki papierów gdzieś na biurku  
-EEEEEEJ!  
-...  
-Ojej, cysterna z sake miała właśnie wypadek pod bramą wioski!  
-GDZIE?!-nareszcie obudziła się piąta  
-No, wreszcie  
-Aaaa, to ty...  
-No, co tak bez entuzjazmu...mam wieści...  
-Co, znowu chcesz żebym ci załatwiła reklamę twojej książki w TV TOKYO?  
-Taaaa, w sumie to też, ale najpierw...  
I tak oto Jiraya streścił blondynce, co takiego usłyszał podczas 'zbierania materiałów do nowej książki'  
-Aha...no to mamy problem...trzeba iść do ANBU, ale najpierw powiedz mi...DLACZEGO MATERIAŁY DO KSIĄŻKI ZBIERAŁEŚ W SIEDZIBIE AKATSUKI?!  
-Eeeee...w sumie to...  
-Dobra, dobra...zwołaj wszystkich, których to dotyczy lub właśnie nie mają nic ciekawszego do roboty, spotkamy się za...godzin...nie, muszę jeszcze iść do bram wioski sprawdzić tą cysternę za 2 godziny na polu treningowym numer 666  
-Ossu!

* * *

**A/N: Jak, na początek to krótko, tak, MY WIEMY! Jednak to dopiero początek, a sporo tego będzie, wierzcie nam. R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dobra, dobra, nie mogłam się powstrzymać. O wiele dłuższy chapter kolejny. Enjoy**

* * *

Na polu treningowy czekali już wszyscy, którzy akurat nic lepszego do zrobienia nie mieli, czyli cała drużyna 7, 8, 10 ich opiekunowie. Wszyscy już od dobrej godziny czekali na Tsunade, kiedy przybiegła do nich Shizune

-Tsunade-sama kazała mi przekazać, że trening został przesunięty z powodu...no z resztą...drużyna 7! Do dyrektora, znaczy się do pani Tsunade!

-E...ale czemu?-spytała Sakura-NARUTOOO! Czy znowu wywiesiłeś TonTon na...

-Nie, ja ...

-JUUUUŻ!-wrzasnęła Shizune

-Oj, ma dziś chyba zły humor...-szepnął Asuma do Kurenai

-Ta, chyba nie wpadnie dziś do nas na scrabble...-dopowiedział Kakashi nie podnosząc głowy spod książki

U Hokage:

- Bo ja... eee... no... znaczy się...- Naruto po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

- Pytam się po raz ostatni, jak to się stało, że pojawiła się nowa twarz, wśród rzeźb wielkich Hokage?!

- No, ale twarz to twarz...

- To twoja twarz, Naruto! Za karę cała drużyna 7 będzie musiała do wieczora usunąć tą wstrętną płaskorzeźbę! Bez dyskusji!

- Narutoooo!

-Aha, i jak tylko skończycie macie przyjść na trening! Zrozumiano...?!

-OSSU!

Na polu 666:

-NUUUDY!

-Gdzie oni są?!

Wciąż powtarzały się tego stylu narzekania...wszyscy wcześniej wymienieni pozostali na polu treningowym + dołączyła do nich Tsunade wraz Shizune i jeszcze kimś małomównym, ale specjalnie nikt nie zwrócił na tę postać uwagi.

-Gdzie jest ten dekiel?!-spytała w końcu jak się okazało dziewczyna, która towarzyszyła Shizune i Tsunade

-Eeeee...a ty to...-zaczął Choji otwierając paczkę chipsów

-On i jego drużyna wciąż odbywają karę...chyba tak szybko nie skończą...ehhh...idź już tam Namida-san-rozkazała dziewczynie Tsunade, pokazując na już w połowie zniszczoną kamienną twarz Naruto. Po czym nieznajoma zniknęła.

-Haloooo! Czy mozemy sie dowiedziec kim jest ten ktoś i co tu się dzieje?-nie wytrzymał Shikamaru

-Ten 'ktoś' to jounin do zadań specjalnych, od dziś jest to ochrona Naruto...-zaczęła Tsunade

-...czy ona nie za młoda jak na taka rangę?? Chyba jest w naszym wieku...-wtrącił sie Kiba

-...jak mówiłam zanim mi przerwano, będzie go ochraniała. Reszty dowiecie się później...-dokończyła Tsunade i oddaliła się w kierunku drużyny 7 a razem z nią Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji i Ino w celu zdobycia jakichkolwiek informacji...

-Taaa, chyba dziś tego treningu nie będzie...

Tsunade siedziała u siebie i rozmyślała

czego by ich nauczyć? Namida może sobie sama nie poradzic...chyba, że...WIEM!

-Shizuneeeeeeeeeeeee! Chodź tu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Taak, Tsunade-saaa- Shizune wbiegła do pokoju, ale Tonton podciął jej nogi i runęła jak długa wylewając na Tsunade zawartość filiżanki z herbatą.

-SHIZUUNEEEEE!!!!!

-Ojjj...Przepraszam, Tsunade-sa...

-Nie przepraszać, tylko przynieść mi tu zwój do hi-jutsu!!!! W TEJ CHWILI!!!!

-Zaraz...TEN zwój? Ależ Tsu...

-ROBIC CO MÓWIĘ!!!!

-taak, Tsunade-sama...- Shizune podkasała kimono i wybiegła z pokoju, a za nią Tonton.

-Mitsuuuukiiiiii!!!!!!!- wydarła się znów Tsunade.

-Jestem, Hokage-sama!- do gabinetu wbiegła młoda dziewczyna, asystentka Tsunade z rangą chuunina.

-Sprowadź mi tu Asumę, Kakashiego i Kurenai razem z ich drużynami.

-Ale drużyna Kakashiego wciąż rąbie tą skałę...

-To nic! Powiedz, że mogą już zejść, dokończą później. I teraz wszyscy mają mi się tu zjawić w pół godziny, ale to już!!!!!!

-Tak, Hokage-sama!- wykrzyknęła Mitsuki i wybiegła z pokoju.

-Praca Hokage jest nieznośnie ciężka...-pomyślała Tsunade i rozłożyła się w fotelu.

W tym czasie Team 7 nadal odłupywała kawałki kamiennej twarzy Naruto, która Naruto już nie przypominała.

-Ty..Idioto...Przez...Ciebie...Będziemy...Tu...siedzieć...Do...Północy!- wrzeszczała Sakura robiąc zaciekle nos Naruto, co sprawiało jej chyba jakąs przyjemnośc.

-Jak zejdziemy w końcu na dół, to się z tobą policzę, młotku!!- krzyknał Sasuke i przyłożył w prawe oko Naruto.

''Oni mnie pozabijająąą...Już nigdy nie będę mógł zjeść ramenuu...''-myślał Naruto, ale w tej chwili przyszło wybawienie.

-Heeej, wy, tam na górze!!! Od Kakashiego!- cała trójka automatycznie się odwróciła.

-Hmm?

-Macie się natychmiast zjawić u Hokage! W tej chwili!- wrzasnęła i pobiegła dalej.

-NARUTO TY KRETYNIE CO ZNÓW ZROBIŁEŚ?????!!!!!!!

-Tym razem nic! Jak ramen kocham, naprawdę!!!

-Dobra, zaraz się przekonamy, bo jak sie okaże, że tak... Nie zyjesz.!

Kiedy dotarli do siedziby Hokage, były tam już drużyny 8 i 10 oraz Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei! OCB???

-Pojęcia nie mam...

-Znów szykuje się coś upierdliwego...-westchnął Shikamaru.

-Może po prostu zaprosiła nas na herbatke i ciasteczka?-powiedział Chouji z nadzieja w oczach. W tym momencie przyszła do niech Shizune i poprosiła do gabinetu Hokage. Kiedy tam weszli, Naruto od razu rzucił się do Tsunade:

-Ciotuniu Tsunade! Ja nic nie zrobiłem!!!!

-Tak, tak wiem...Chodzi o cos zupełnie innego i znacznie poważniejszego.

-Ha, widzicie?- Sakura i Sasuke rzucili mu zabójcze spojrzenia.

-a więc...może od razu przejde do rzeczy. Wiecie, że za parę dni wyruszacie na niebezpieczną misje B do kraju wiatru...

-Taaaaaak, wiiieeeeemyyyyyy...-powiedzieli zgodnie genini i jeden chuuinin, bo powtarzano im to od dobrego tygodnia.

-I pamiętacie zamach na Naruto sprzed paru dni?

-taaaak...

-pamiętacie, że tamci przeciwnicy byli bardzo silni?

-Taaaak...

-I wiecie, że na tamta misje wyruszacie sami?

-Taaaak...

-A więc, żebyście czuli się bezpieczniejsi i byli nieco silniejsi, nauczę was pewnej zakazanej techniki, którą w tej osadzie tylko ja potrafię wykonać...

-Taaa...CO?

* * *

**A/N:That's all! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Taaak! Ale Neji będzie zazdrosny!! Nie dośc, że ktoś młodszy od niego i to w dodatku dziewczyna jest jouninem, to jeszcze ja idę na ważną misję i to ja nauczę się specjalnej techniki!! Muhahahahahahaha psychopatyczny śmiech!! - 'Cieszyła się' w duchu Hinata  
- Ekhem, ekhem… wszystko w porządku Hinata? - Odezwała się w końcu Shizune  
- Yyyyyy… czy ja to powiedziałam na głos?  
- Tak… - potwierdzili wszyscy obecni wpatrując się w nią… zapadła niezręczna cisza  
- …skoro już o tym mowa, to mam pewne obawy, co do Akatsuki. Dlatego właśnie wyruszy z wami Gai i jego drużyna, bo w końcu ktoś, kto bardzo dobrze zna się na taijutsu się przyda…-przerwała zmowę milczenia Tsunade  
- Jasne, jasne, powiedz lepiej, kiedy się nauczymy tej techniki. W końcu ja będę Hokage i… - zaczął swoją gadkę Naruto  
- A ten znów to samo… ZAMKNIJ SIĘ NARUTO!!!!!!!!!! - Nie wytrzymała Sakura i walnęła chłopaka w lewe oko  
- Ałaaaaa! Przestań Sakura-chan! Teraz już mam obydwa oka podbite…  
- No dobra! Jutro z samego rana macie się stawić na polu treningowym nr 666. Na dziś to już wszystko, a teraz wynocha, bo mam coś do zrobienia! - Zakończyła spotkanie piąta  
- No wreszcie…ile można gadać o jednej misji… - dorzucił po cichu Shikamaru wychodząc z gabinetu  
- Jeszcze jedno…drużyna 7!! Nie tak szybko, wasza kara się przecież jeszcze nie skończyła… - dopowiedziała Tsunade  
- NARUTO TY IDIOTO!!!!! - Wrzasnęła Sakura i Sasuke

W tym czasie na byłej podobiźnie Naruto, która Naruto wcale już nie przypominała.  
- Naruto, wspominałam, że cię zabiję, jak stąd zejdziemy?  
- Taaaak... Jakieś 3234 razy...'Zieew'... Ale żeby, kazać nam to robić o 5 nad ranem????  
- To tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina!!!!!!!!  
- Taaaak...  
- Heeeej, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto! - Na dole stali Ino i Chouji.  
- I wybawienie znów nadeszło! Ach dzięki dzięki dzięęęki...  
- Złaźcie stamtąd, zaraz mamy spotkanie z panią Tsunade! Sasuuuke, może pomóc ci zejść?? - Ino zrobiła słodkie oczka.  
- Nie, dzięki... - Mruknął Sasuke.  
- Ino, świnio jedna - Sakura błyskawicznie znalazła się przy Ino i chciała trafić ją z pięści, ale ta się uchyliła i walnęła Sakurę, łamiąc przy tym paznokieć.  
- AAA mój manicure!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To twoja wina!!!!!! - Obie dziewczyny zaczęły się bić.  
- Rany, a te znów swoje...Baby...Strasznie upierdliwe... - Powiedział Shikamaru, który nagle sie przy nich pojawił.  
-Dobra, ludzie idziemy! Nowa technika tralalala, będę silniejszy i będę mógł pokonać tego głupka co idzie za mną, a potem będę jeszcze silniejszy i zostanę Hokage tralala... Auu! - Naruto dostał od Sakury z pięści, tym razem w szczękę (a jedynym tego powodem był fak, że już oba jego oka były podbite)

Kiedy doszli, na placu byli już Kakashi, Asuma, druzyna 8, Tsunade oraz Pan MegaBrewa, jego miniatura i reszta tej drużyny.  
- DOBRA, ZACZYNAMY! A więc ta technika, której zamierzam was nauczyć to...

- Technika śledzia. Słyszał ktoś?  
- Nieeeeee...  
- No i dobrze, bo to zakazane jutsu. Zanim zaczniemy, chciałabym, abyście powiedzieli mi, co wiecie o śledziach?  
[tu następuje wielkie osłupienie wszystkich obecnych  
Pierwsza ocknęła się Sakura ("Znów zaimponuję Sasuke...")  
- Śledź to nieduża ryba morska z rodziny śledziowatych, zamieszkująca płytkie wody strefy umiarkowanej i chłodnej północnego Atlantyku i Spokojnego. Ryby te żyją w toni wodnej w dużych grupach zwanych ławicami.  
- Brawo. A co wiecie o ich zapachu?  
- Tylko tyle, że nie zawsze jest przyjemny...  
- No i właśnie na tym skupimy się przy nauce tej techniki. Czy każdy umie przywołać we wspomnieniach zapach śledzia?  
- Eeeee...

- Babciu Tsunade!!!!! Nie możemy nauczyć się bardziej przydatnej techniki? Po co komu technika, która ma w sobie nazwę śledź? - Palnął głupio Naruto. Tym samym rozwścieczając Tsunade.  
- Idioto ile razy mam ci powtarzać!! - Ryknęła. - Nie mów do mnie babciu!! Wiesz, chociaż co to za technika? No właśnie! Więc się zamknij i ucz!! - Wrzasnęła na koniec.  
Wszyscy odsunęli się od Tsunade kilka metrów ze strachu, ale kiedy już skończyła... 'pouczać' Naruto z powrotem się przybliżyli.  
- Ykhm - odchrząknęła Tsunade. - Więc teraz niech każdy spróbuje przypomnieć sobie zapach śledzia. I co, już?- Zapytała.  
- Eeee... Tsunade - sama... może jednak przyniosę trochę śledzi? - Zapytała Shizune.  
- To przypominacie sobie czy nie? Bo jak nie to nauczę Was shunpo no jutsu. - Powiedziała ze zrezygnowanie.  
- A na czym polega ta technika?- Zapytała szybko Sakura.  
- No więc... Osobnik używający jej zużywa bardzo mało czakry na jej wykonanie i dzięki niej potrafi się przemieszczać niezauważalnie...  
- Tsunade-sama. Większość prawdziwych ninja potrafi to zrobić bez specjalnej techniki... - Zaczął Kakashi  
- Ale tylko ja i Lee jesteśmy w tym Mistrzami! - wtrącił się Gai - Prawda Lee?  
- Tak jest, Gai-sensei!!!!! - odpowiedział Lee.  
- No to nie, bez łachy - wkurzyła się Hokage - Shizune!! Biegiem po śledzie! Nie będzie mi tu żaden gówniarz na ambicję wjeżdżał - powiedział półgębkiem.  
Wszyscy czekali z niecierpliwością (i strachem przed piątą) na Shizune, która miała przynieść śledze.

Tymczasem u Akatsuki...

- Itachi- sama, Itachi- sama!- powtarzała młoda dziewczyna.- Dlaczego nie mogę iść z Tobą i Kisame- sama? Itachi- dono proszę!  
- Zamknij się- powiedział spokojnie Itachi.- Nie jesteś jeszcze prawdziwym członkiem Akatsuki. Dopóki Cię nie uznają, nie pójdziesz z nami na żadną misję.  
- Jak mam zostać uznana, skoro nie mogę się w żaden sposób wykazać! Itachi- dono proszę.- schyliła głowę.- Naprawdę dam radę!  
Uchiha stał chwilę zastanawiając się. Nie miał nic przeciwko Alis, która była potężnym ninją, ale nie mógł jej zabrać sam z siebie na misję bez zgody szefa. Chociaż...  
- Czy naprawdę chcesz iść z nami do Konoha-gakure?- zapytał.- W celu zdobycia większej ilości informacji o kyuubi'm?  
- Tak- przytaknęła głową.  
- W takim razie pójdę porozmawiać z szefem, ale jeśli zginiesz to będzie tylko Twoja wina. Ani ja ani Kisame nie będziemy cię w żaden sposób bronić. Mogłaś iść z Sasorim i Deidarą. Nie wiem czemu uczepiłaś się właśnie nas- zakończył i poszedł załatwić sprawę.

Po 5 minutach...

- Więc Alis chce z wami iść... - stwierdził filozoficznie LA(A\N ten chapter został napisany w czasach, kiedy nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia o istnieniu osobnika imieniem Pein, więc będzie LA vel Lider)  
- Tak. - jak zawsze chłodno odpowiedział Itachi, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że wypowiedź szefa była raczej podsumowaniem jego wypowiedzi niż pytaniem.  
- No to niech idzie. Jak zginie to się mówi trudno.  
- Ale...  
Jakże Ekstcytujący ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kolejny chapter, krótki bo krótki, ale bywa… Dziękujemy za sugestie i poprawki. Będziemy starały się być lepsze. Wszelkie krytyki mile widziane Enjoy :D

* * *

**

Kiedy już Shizune dostarczyła odpowiednią ilość Bogu ducha winnych rybek, okazało się...

- Co to ma być?! Prosiłam o śledzie! Ś-L-E-D-Z-I-E!!!! - wrzasnęła Hokage, a wszyscy aż wzdrygnęli się od nadmiaru decybeli. Akamaru schował się pod bluzą swojego pana.  
- No bo Tsunade-sama, nie było śledzi...  
- CZY JA ZAWSZE WSZYSTKO MUSZĘ ROBIĆ SAMA?!  
- Ale...  
- ZAMKNĄĆ MORDY I PRZYPOMNIEĆ SOBIE, JAK ZAJEŻDŻAJĄ ŚLEDZIE!  
- Tak jest, Tsunade-baa-chan! - z wielkim zapałem odparł jak zwykle nieświadomy konsekwencji Naruto.

- Tsunade-sama - zająknęła się Sakura, która za nic w świecie nie mogła przypomnieć sobie zapachu śledzia... - A czy możesz nam powiedzieć, na czym polega technika śledzia?  
Piąta zastanowiła się. Śledzie były jej potrzebne nie tylko dla uczniów, ale też na zagrychę do sake, którą miała w piersiówce.  
- Echem - odchrząknęła Tsunade, która sama nie mogła sobie przypomnieć do czego służy ta technika. Oczywiście nie przyzna się do tego tylko będzie szła w zaparte... (Eh... Ciężko ma z nią ta Shizune)  
- To może jednak nauczymy się innej techniki. - powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem - Daje ona możliwość porozumiewania się między shinobi na wspólnej misji bez rozmów wprost. Innymi słowy jeden shinobi rzuca w przestrzeń jakąś myśl, ale tylko pozostali ninja z tej drużyny mogą tę myśl usłyszeć. Aby nauczyć się tej techniki musicie dużo ćwiczyć.  
Wszyscy zrobili takie "oooooo" i patrzyli uważnie na Tsunade.  
- A jak nazywa się ta technika?- zapytał Naruto.  
- Ta technika nazywa się...

U naszych ulubionych przestępców klasy S…

Spojrzenie jakim obdarował młodą dziewczynę Itachi było...chłodne, to mało powiedziane. Alis miała wrażenie, że zaraz ugną się pod nią nogi, ale wytrwale stała dumnie wyprostowana i czekała jak na skazanie.  
Patrzył na nią przez chwilę świdrując ją wzrokiem. Po trzech minutach ciszy powiedział:  
- Możesz iść. Nie obwiniaj nikogo, jeśli umrzesz. Ani Kisame ani ja nie będziemy Cię bronić. Zrozumiano?-zapytał.  
- Tak Itachi-sama!-odpowiedziała.- Nie zawiedziesz się na mnie!  
- Coś czuję, że tego pożałuję….- i faktycznie, po 20 minutach od wyjścia…..

- Oooh, Itachi-sama, tak się cieszę, że z wami idę, to mój pierwszy raz, ach, już czuję te emocje, to cudowne, mam ochotę śpiewać, lubisz śpiewać, Itachi-sama? Bo ja uwielbiam, bla, bla bla bla...- dziewczynie nie zamykały się usta. Itachi i Kisame szli obok z niezbyt szczęśliwymi minami.  
- Jeszcze chwila, a ją czymś trafię...  
- Ale Szef nam tego nie daruje… Chcesz znów mieć przez pół roku etat modela rzeźb Deidary?

- W życiu!

- Itachi-sama, Itachi-sama, nie żal ci, ze opuściłeś swoją wioskę? Nie jest ci smutno wieczorami i nie dręczą cię wyrzuty sumienia? Nie tęsknisz za domem? -spytała dziewczyna z Aka.  
- Kisame, czy mogę ją zabić? Może chociaż potorturować? Ona jest bardziej wkurzająca niż Tobi gdy zgubi swojego pluszowego misia!

- Itachi, pamiętaj. Dobrze wiesz, ze córka szefa jest nietykalna, a jak coś się stanie to czeka cię pewna śmierć w straszliwych mękach?  
-Ta, ta...ale ja z tym nie wytrzymam po prostu, a do Konoha jeszcze trochę drogi zostało, a to dopiero początek tej wyprawy...  
- Hej, Itachi-sama, czemu nie odpowiadasz...?

* * *

**A/N: To jeszcze taka krótka chwila osobistych refleksji...nie przymuszam do czytania, teraz można już spokojnie zamknąć okno. Zastanawiałam się ostatnio nad fabułą tego...eee...opowiadania (?). I chyba nie ma takiego czegoś tutaj. To już idzie w stronę długiego zbioru perypetii, którego łączą tylko bohaterowie jednego anime/mangi...ale w końcu piszemy by się pośmiać i odprężyć, mam nadzieję, że choć w małym stopniu to tak samo oddziałuje na Was, czytelników, na chociażby jedną osobę, to już jest sukces. **

**Oj, trochę mi tego wyszło. Żegnam więc R&R**

**PS. Obiecuję, że kolejne chaptery będą dłuższe :P**


End file.
